Teardrops in the moonlight
by moonangel3
Summary: Closing your eyes you cry silent tears. Smiling for those who are ignorant you present a mask, a shell of who you really are. Runnig blindly you scream yet there's no one that answers. Sleep my dear, sleep and smile again my child.


Hey everyone, this is my first Naruto fic so I hope you'll enjoy it. The main character is Usagi from Sailormoon but it has nothing to do about Sailormoon. I only use Usagi because I really love her character, though I'm changing her character a bit. I'm also using Hisoka and Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei. But the story is mainly set in the story of Naruto and the Naruto characters have major roles in the fic as well. Well after I'm done with the disclaimers it's time for some story telling!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to own the rights of Naruto, Sailormoon and YnM I do not. They all belong to their respective creators whom I don't remember right now so don't sue me. I'm just a broke High school student so the only things you can get out of me are coupons.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'I'm tired, I'm so tired kaa-san. Why can't the pain go away? I feel so alone kaa-san, I want you to comfort me like you used to do. I'm barely holding on, I'm so lonely minna-san. Why did you all have to die minna?'  
  
Sobbing Tsukino Usagi threw herself before a statue. It was an angel statue, one with an uncanny resemblance to Usagi herself.  
  
'Kaa-san, give me a sign!! I need your advice, I...I don't know what to do anymore. It's been 6 years kaa-san, six years since you and minna left me all alone. I'm tired of smiling all the time, I'm tired of acting like everything is alright. Nothing is right anymore! I just want to weep! I want someone to tell me that everything will be alright, that they'll be there to catch me when I fall. I don't have such a person kaa-san. Only people who bow before me and who always agree with me without question. They don't care for me, not the real me. They adore the one who's always smiling so they won't have to deal with a crying leader. They only see the last heir of the Tsukino-clan.'  
  
Wiping the tears away Usagi looked at the statue with sadness and longing. Laying down the nine white roses, one for each person she lost 6 years ago, she turned and walked back to the huge mansion that was her home.  
  
a month later  
  
'Usagi-sama, the Chuunin exams are 3 weeks from now and we were wondering whether or not you're going to participate or not?'  
  
'Hisoka-nicchan how many times have I told you to just call me Usagi, we are family. Besides how am I to participate in the Chuunin exam when I'm not even a Genin?' Usagi asked while smiling at the older boy.  
  
'Well the dear cousin of mine we managed to sway the Hokage-sama to let you participate. So dear baby cousin what is your answer to that?' Hisoka said with a teasing glint in his emerald green eyes.  
  
'Oh Hisoka-nicchan, I don't know, I mean the people participating will be strong right and I don't know if I could leave the clan for a month or more.'  
  
'Oi, Usagi are you scared?' Hisoka asked al the while grinning like mad.  
  
'What!!!! I'm so not scared; I could kick anyone's ass in the exam without even using 25 percent of my strength.'  
  
'Why are you hesitating then, Usa-chan? You just said it yourself; you can kick their asses without even using a quarter of your strength? Are you scared of leaving the clan behind for a while?'  
  
'It's not that, it's just that I've never stepped a foot outside of the compound and I have to change the flowers at the statue every week. And I have my responsibility to the clan; I'm their leader and...and.' Not knowing what else to say Usagi just bowed her head and started wringing her hands.  
  
Looking at his cousin Hisokas eyes softened. 'Only sixteen and already has she been clan head for 2 years. So much responsibility thrown on her shoulders and not ones has she complaint.' Though he's just a distant cousin he is still closer to her then the cousins who are closer related to her. Because they were closer to age they grew up playing with each other and eventually began regarding each other as brother and sister. Though he would sometimes add the –sama behind her name just to annoy her. Sighing Hisoka wondered what he could say to persuade her. It's true that she lived an extremely sheltered life and never set a foot out of the family compound just because she was the heiress. But still, Hisoka was determined to change her mind and take her to the outside world.  
  
'Well would you feel better if I say that you, Tsuzuki and I are a team and we'll let Ji-san in charge of the clan, how 'bout it imouto-chan?'  
  
'Well I don't know.......will Ji-san change the flowers every week?' Usagi asked while it was already clear to Hisoka that she would go.  
  
'Hai Hai, Usa-chan. Now I've already let someone pack your clothes and other things you would want to take with you and....'  
  
'Hey, nicchan how is that person to know what I would want to take with me and what not!'  
  
'OI soka-kun!!! I've packed everything Usa-chan would want to take with her, can we go now?'  
  
'Tsu-zu-ki, you touched my clothes?!?!' Usagi asked while looming over a cowering inu-Tsuzuki.  
  
'Ma.. Usa-chan, soka-kun told me to pack your things so we could leave immediately. And I didn't look when I packed your undergarments so there's no reason to get mad, ne Usa-chan.'  
  
Smacking his forehead Hisoka wondered whether Tsuzuki could get any dumber but decided to safe his koibitto first and wonder later over his lovers lack of brain cells. Looking at Usagi he started to sweat, it seemed as if she was spitting fire and she couldn't seem to stop her sputtering.  
  
'You dared to touch my undergarments Tsuzuki?!' Usagi asked deadly calm.  
  
'Ma...Ma Usa-chan, it's not that bad, now is it? besides your things are already packed so we can leave to go to the hidden village of Leaf.' Hisoka said hoping of calming her down.  
  
'Hisoka-nicchan, he dared to touch my underwear.' Usagi managed to ground out through her clenched theeth. 'SHI NE TSUZUKI!!!!' and with that she charged at the very scared inu turned Tsuzuki.  
  
Usagi was just about to smash her fist into Tsuzukis face when Hisoka intercepted and blocked the blow.  
  
'Usa-chan we really have to go. Even though you're going to participate in the Chuunin exam the members of the family only agreed with one condition.' 'Well spit it out nicchan, what's the condition.'  
  
'That we're taking a carriage and before you go and argue with them remember that they only want to keep you safe. Besides they're right, on foot it would take about a week to get there, with the carriage it only takes 2 days.'  
  
Sighing Usagi dropped her head in defeat. She really wanted to see the outside world but figured that she could always explore the woods around Konoha. Hey just because she has never set a foot of the compound doesn't mean she doesn't know what the outside world looked like. Besides the private tutors made sure they pounded every piece of knowledge that there existed in her head.  
  
'Fine but at least let me say goodbye to kaa-san and minna.'  
  
'Of course, I want to say goodbye myself as well so lets go together.'  
  
in the garden  
  
Ne.. kaa-san, I'm gonna participate in the Chuunin exam. Though I don't know how Hisoka-nicchan managed to convince the Hokage-sama into it since I'm not even officially a genin.' Smiling a bit Usagi looked at the silent Hisoka. 'Kaa-san I wonder if tou-san would have been proud of me. You never showed me a picture of him. Every time I asked about tou-san you'd get sad so I changed the subject. I hated to see you sad kaa-san but still I hated it. I hated to change the subject so that you'd smile again kaa-san. The only thing I ever found out was his family name, Uzumaki. The other members of the family never seemed to like him kaa-san. Whenever I brought him up they would try and divert my attention, I played along so that they wouldn't worry. I know that they're just trying to protect me and follow your wishes but don't I have the right to know my tou-san?' Sighing Usagi smiled sadly at Hisoka who was watching her. 'Minna-san, I miss you al so much. I hope your watching me right now and cheering me on. Ruka-neechan I'm gonna kick some ass so be sure to cheer me on.'  
  
'Oh Usa-chan, if only you knew. If only you knew how much that bastard of an Uzumaki hurt your mother. The family tried to warn her but your mother was already in love. You are just like your mother you know Usa-chan. Once she gave him her heart she couldn't get it back no matter how hard she tried. The only difference between you and your mother is that you mask your feelings perfect. I guess the responsibility that was thrown upon you at such a young age changed you dramatically. You are right Usa-chan, you have a right to know who your father is but we'll try and delay that day as much as we can, we just want to spare you from the pain.'  
  
Looking at Usagi he sighed sadly and decided that it was time to leave. Taking a step towards her he reached out and took her right hand into his.  
  
'Come on Usa-chan, it's time to go. Everyone knows what to do so lets go.'  
  
'Hai I guess you're right Soka-nicchan. But I can't help but worry.'  
  
'Well there's nothing to worry about so stop it. You know okaa-san is gonna kill me if you get stressed out.'  
  
Giggling Usagi looked at Hisoka who at the moment wasn't exactly happy to see her laughing at him.  
  
'Well come on, we still have to sit in a rotten carriage for two days and I'm not exactly looking forward to it.' Hisoka said to Usagi.  
  
'Well Hisoka-nicchan I'm not looking forward to it either, can't you ask Aunt Tomoyo to change the minds of the others so we can walk to the village?'  
  
'Are you crazy Usa-chan? Kaa-san was the one who made the suggestion of forcing us to go with the carriage. You know how protective she is of you and me. If I'd ask her that she'd kill me for even daring to ask such a thing. Not to mention the other members would like my head on a platter.'  
  
'Ugh, I hate to be sheltered like that. I mean I'm 16 years old for crying out loud. I do think I'm capable enough to take care of myself.'  
  
'Well you know how our family can be. They protect every member as though it was made of glass. But you are the head of the clan and therefore has to be protected at all costs. Besides, it took me 3 days to convince them that an escort wasn't necessary.' Hisoka said while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
'I don't even want to know how you managed to talk them out of it. Heaven knows how manipulative you can be. Lets just go to the carriage and be on our way.'  
  
Hisoka only grinned at being called manipulative; hey why deny something that was true. 'Hai hai, just let me get Tsuzuki and then we can be on our way.'  
  
'I'll be waiting by the carriage, okay Soka-nicchan?'  
  
'Alright, meet you there in about 10 minutes.'  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Standing next a carriage you could see a fuming girl who was ready to blow. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. When that didn't seem to help Usagi started to pace furiously while quietly muttering to herself. After 5 minutes of pacing Usagi had enough and was about to go back inside when the two came out.  
  
'Well it took you two long enough. You sure take your time in there.'  
  
'Ma Usa-chan, it wasn't our fault. Tomoyo-san intercepted us on our way out; she wanted to remind us on a couple things.'  
  
'Ugh, kaa-san can be sometimes so pushy. She really needs to understand that we're not kids anymore and that she can't protect us from everything.'  
  
'Aa...I guess that's true demo it's good to have someone worry about you ones in a while.' Usagi said smiling softly.  
  
'Perhaps demo kaa-san is not just worried she's plain over-protective. She goes crazy whenever I leave the compound even if it's only for a walk but now that you're going as well is making her worse than normal. I think even tou-san is about to scream from frustration at kaa-san.'  
  
'Oh well, I'll talk to aunt Tomoyo and her protectiveness when we get back so can we get go now.' Usagi asked Hisoka and Tsuzuki impatiently.  
  
'Hai.'  
  
With that said all three of them went into the carriage and left the main house to the hidden village Konoha.'  
  
TBC  
  
Well what do you think? It is a vague crossover with Sailormoon. The only character from Sailormoon in the story is Usagi and I also used Hisoka and Tsuzuki from Yami no Matsuei. The Senshi and Queen Serenity appear in the story only when Usagi is thinking about the past since they've past away. Well I hope to bring the next chapter out as soon as possible, so please r/r!!!!  
  
Moonangel3 


End file.
